Entre el deber y la sangre
by Melopea LilyMoon Carver
Summary: La vida de Peter Parker está llena de secretos, la mayoría de ellos sin duda gracias a su alter ego como Spiderman, lo que no sabe es que sus secretos no son los únicos en influir en su vida, sino que aveces los de otras personas pueden hacerlo también. Aún así, el que Tony Stark lo invitara a vivir con él luego de la muerte de sus tíos no ocultaba nada extraño, ¿o sí? Civil War FF
1. In memoriam

**¡Hola! Desde hace días tengo en mente este fic y con tanto hype por el próximo estreno de Avengers Endgame y Spiderman: Far from home, necesitaba escribirlo o no dejaría de pensar en él.**

**Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre personajes de Marvel, así que se aceptan críticas constructivas y sugerencias. Los sucesos que ocurran durante el fic seran o meramente de mi imaginación o estarán basados principalmente en las películas del MCU y tal vez ligeramente en los comics. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**También quisiera dedicar el fic a la memoria de Stan Lee, ese hombre que con su maravillosa imaginación nos ayudó a descubrir la nuestra y nos enseñó desde muy pequeños que siempre "un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad".**

**_Spiderman y todos los héroes mencionados, lugares y objetos son creación y propiedad de Stan Lee (que en paz descanse) y Marvel._**

* * *

No podía negar que estaba emocionado por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, aunque seguramente no debería de estarlo, después de todo, una reunión como aquella nunca se había llevado a cabo y algo importante debía de haber ocurrido para que ahora de repente el mismísimo Nick Fury, nada más ni nada menos, decidiera solicitar la presencia de todos los superhéroes y vigilantes de Nueva York en uno de los complejos secretos de SHIELD.

Él llevaba sólo algunos meses con su vida de vigilante pero ese corto periodo de tiempo había sido suficiente para que todo New York supiera de la existencia de Spiderman y la ciudad se sintiera más tranquila en sus manos, o por lo menos la mayoría, estaba ese sujeto J. Jameson que competía consigo mismo con cada noticia que redactaba tratando de hacerlas cada vez más infames, y con lo descuidado que Peter a veces era tampoco es que se la pusiera tan difícil.

Pero aún con las malas lenguas, Spiderman era sin dudas uno de los héroes más queridos de la ciudad y de los más activos desde que apareció. En sus pocos meses había tenido que controlar amenazas como el Buitre, que fue como su iniciación a las ligas mayores de los vigilantes, el Duende Verde, que dejó rezagos con los que todavía lidiaba en su relación con su mejor amigo Harry, El Doctor Octopus y el Lagarto.

Cada uno de ellos había sido una amenaza peligrosa, y mentiría si dijera que nunca tuvo miedo, en realidad se sintió aterrado en algún momento mientras peleaba, pero saber que la seguridad de tanta gente estaba en riesgo siempre fue suficiente incentivo para aferrarse al mucho o poco valor que le quedara y continuar peleando.

"Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad", así lo dijo el tío Ben y así lo honraría Peter en todas sus peleas.

_Tío Ben_.

Todavía recordaba esa noche, en la que un pequeño momento de ira y venganza se convirtió en el error más grande de su vida, y del que seguramente se arrepentiría por siempre. La noche en la que Ben y May Parker fueron asesinados a sangre fría en medio de un robo a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba.

No sabía si alguna vez en su vida iba a poder personárselo, había pasado ya casi un año desde aquello y Peter todavía tenía pesadillas muy vívidas en las que sujetaba sus manos frías y lloraba y rogaba para que abrieran los ojos, pero eso nunca sucedió.

A pesar de eso, había podido continuar con su vida, y la muerte de sus tíos no fue en vano, pues luego de ese día cada vez que presenciaba o escuchaba a alguien siendo robado, lastimado o en cualquier clase de peligro, sentía la necesidad de acudir a ayudar. Al principio ni siquiera lo pensaba, era meramente instintivo, hasta que un día decidió que por seguridad necesitaría una identidad secreta y así nació Spiderman.

Por supuesto que esto no fue lo único que ocurrió después de la muerte de sus tíos. De hecho ser Spiderman fue lo menos extraño de todo lo que pasó después.

-Niño, es hora de irnos.- le dijo cierto filántropo, playboy, genio, millonario. El hombre iba de traje, como siempre, uno de esos que de alguna forma hacían que se viera al menos veinte años más joven y con su barba estilizada de siempre. Peter no había puesto mucho cuidado en su ropa ya que a pesar de que estaban a punto de reunirse con Nick Fury junto con otros héroes y vigilantes, la reunión más épica del siglo y tal vez uno de los mejores días de su vida, Peter no iría a la reunión.

Bueno, Peter sí, eso seguro, Tony Stark no lo había dejado sólo ni para respirar desde que fallecieron sus tíos y quería que fuera con él planeando decirle a Fury la excusa de que era su "aprendiz". Apenas si hallaba la oportunidad de escabullirse como Spiderman para hacer su trabajo desde entonces.

Y ahora, con la constante mirada vigilante del hombre en él, quedaba claro que sería imposible que Spiderman se apareciera en esa junta sin que Tony activara un equipo de rescate luego de no ver a Peter por más de diez minutos.

Antes de irse a vivir con él a la torre de los Vengadores nunca le pareció que Tony Stark fuera la clase de persona que sufría de ansiedad, era muy cool, eso seguro, pero vaya que sufría de ansiedad. No por cualquier cosa, para la mayoría era muy relajado, pero por alguna razón no cuando se trataba de Peter y eso a veces lo exasperaba demasiado. Era lo que seguía de sobreprotector y a veces sentía que intentaba mimarlo demasiado, lo cual podía ser un detalle lindo pero se sentía mal pensando en que el hombre seguramente era así con él porque le tenía lástima. Así es, su más grande héroe le abrió las puertas de su casa, o más bien torre, y le puso el mundo en una bandeja de plata por lástima, y ¿por qué? Sencillamente porque Tony Stark había sido un amigo muy cercano de sus padres y luego de su muerte visitaba muy seguido a Peter para saber como estaba y siempre le daba regalos y lo llevaba a pasear de vez en cuando, aunque siempre de incógnito ya que un hombre como él llama demasiado la atención a donde quiera que fuera.

Luego de la muerte de sus tíos, tal vez Peter habría quedado destrozado por completo si Tony no hubiera llegado a recoger y cuidar de sus piezas. Aún recordaba lo extraño que había sido cuando de la nada y con los ojos rojos y un poco húmedos, Tony le había pedido que aceptara vivir con él en la torre de los Vengadores.

Recordaba también como por un momento creyó que se lo decía por Spiderman, que planeaba incluirlo al equipo y sintió miedo de haber rebelado por accidente su identidad secreta, pero también mucha emoción por poder ser un vengador.

Al final resultó que la invitación no era para Spiderman sino para Peter, que al tener quince años sería llevado a algún orfanato hasta cumplir los dieciocho, ya que no le quedaba ningún familiar con vida. Por supuesto, a pesar de estar en shock por la propuesta, no dudó en aceptar.

-Peter…

El adolescente de ojos castaños sonrió como disculpa por su tardanza cuando llegó junto al hombre que lo esperaba ya con sus famosos lentes puestos y una mano abierta hacia él. Puso su mano sobre el hombro del menor y empezaron a avanzar juntos hacia el elevador que los llevaría al último piso para subir al helipuerto donde los esperaba ya un Quinjet cortesía de SHIELD.

Happy llevaba un maletín en su mano y tomó el ligero equipaje de Peter con la otra. Subieron uno tras otro al vehículo y luego de unos minutos despegaron.

Por mantener secreta la ubicación a donde se dirigían, no había ninguna ventana en la cabina, solamente una en el techo que dejaba entrar la luz que cada vez se tornaba más anaranjada. Observando ese baño de colores, Peter abrazó su mochila, que en esta ocasión no contenía el traje de Spiderman, ya que lo último que necesitaba era que alguien de seguridad descubriera su identidad por tener que revisar su mochila a la entrada de aquel lugar súper secreto, donde se reunirían las personas más fuertes del mundo en una misma habitación.

Esperaba que no le llegara a hacer falta, y mucho más, esperaba que New York sobreviviera a ese par de días sin vigilantes.

Pasara lo que pasara, sería un fin de semana interesante.

* * *

**Espero que les agradara el primer capítulo. Conforme avance la historia iré explicando mejor el pasado de Peter y su relación con Tony Stark.**

**Les agradecería de corazón si dejaran un review para conocer su opinión.**

**¡Hasta luego, besos!**

**Melopea**


	2. Recuerdos y mucho café

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo ****están? Jajaja yo feliz por publicar el segundo capútulo. No**** tengo mucho que decir así que simplemente dejaré esto por aquí.**

**_Los personajes, lugares y objetos pertenecen a Stan Lee y a Marvel._**

* * *

Durante el viaje, que fue más largo de lo que Peter esperaba, aprovechó para ponerse al día con varias tareas de la escuela que había dejado que se le acumularan gracias al patrullaje como Spiderman. No era nada complicado, incluso disfrutó el escribir ese ensayo para la clase de Física sobre el Dr. Banner, también conocido como Hulk.

Mientras escribía no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería conocerlo en persona, siempre había sido su héroe, y no necesariamente por su lado verde y con mal genio, sino por su trabajo en el campo de la ciencia. Definitivamente trataría de hablar con el en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Quiénes más estarían en la reunión?

Ninguno de los Vengadores había puesto un solo pie en la torre desde hace meses, mucho antes de que el se mudara allí. El Sr. Stark le decía que algunos estaban llevando a cabo misiones en otros lugares del mundo y otros estaban retirados indefinidamente. En sus primeros días viviendo con él le preguntó tantas cosas sobre ellos como pudo hasta que Tony se hartaba y lo amenazaba con mandarlo a dormir al taller si no dejaba de hablar. Él había crecido viéndolos luchar para defender al mundo, los Vengadores eran justo la clase de personas como la que él quería ser, y la clase de héroes en la que Spiderman podría convertirse algún día.

Tal vez en un par de años incluso ser un vengador él mismo.

Estaba empezando a creer que tal vez había sido un error no insistir más con el Sr. Stark para zafarse del viaje con él y poder asistir como Spiderman. Intentó todas las excusas posibles, incluso fingió una herida en el brazo que él mismo arruinó cuando atrapó perfectamente las llaves que el hombre le lanzó al aire, claramente sin creer una sola palabra de lo que le decía.

Le había dicho que no era seguro que se quedara en la torre, ya que a pesar de ser todo esto un secreto que sólo algunos afiliados de SHIELD conocían, nadie sabía todavía que Peter vivía con Tony, según él por su seguridad, y no quería que un descuido del adolescente alertara a los medios y la gente empezara a hacer preguntas. Por eso siempre trataba de que no los vieran juntos en público y solamente Happy y la Srta. Potts sabían del muchacho que por alguna razón compartía hogar con el magnate hombre de hierro.

A pesar de todas las restricciones y el cuidado que debía de tener ahora para no ser relacionado con él por pedido del propio Tony Stark, se sentía agradecido de poder vivir con él. Aunque hubiera tenido una cercana relación con sus padres, Tony no tenía ninguna obligación de hacer todo esto por él, y no podía hacer más que agradecerle y tratar de causarle la menor cantidad de problemas posibles.

Se relajó en su asiento tratando de no pensar en nada hasta que después de unos minutos empezó a sentir como el sueño lo abrazaba hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Del otro lado de la cabina la famosa mano derecha de Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, estaba sentada frente a él con los brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en sus ojos cafés como solía hacerlo cuando le parecía que su jefe pasaba de ser un adulto genio y dueño de una compañía multimillonaria a un niño caprichoso, lo cual estaba acostumbrada a que ocurriera muy seguido.

-Tony, sigo pensando que traer a Peter no fue la mejor decisión.- le dijo por quinta vez en el día, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café mirando por encima de la taza al chico que dormía del otro lado de la cabina con un libro reposando descuidadamente sobre sus piernas.

-Te estresas demasiado Peps, todo saldrá bien.- le quitó importancia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su respectiva taza y degustaba una de las trufas que estaban apiladas sobre una pequeña bandeja en la elegante mesa blanca que los separaba.-Va a estar conmigo todo el tiempo- se detuvo un momento como pensando en algo y continuó- excepto en la reunión, no quiero que se acerque a nadie, o mejor dicho, no quiero que nadie se le acerque, especialmente Fury.

-¿El director Fury sabe que va contigo?-su voz sonó un poco incrédula mientras abría los ojos mostrando un dejo de asombro.

-No, pero se lo diré.- respondió, restándole importancia, mientras parecía muy interesado en la trufa que sostenía con su mano.

-¿Puedo saber cuándo?- la irritación en su voz estaba casi perfectamente escondida.

-En cuanto lleguemos.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y resistió la tentación de rodarlos mientras presenciaba a Tony Stark restándole importancia al hecho de que estaba acarreando a un adolescente de quince años a un complejo ultrasecreto lleno de gente peligrosa y con la que el muchacho no tenía nada que ver.

A veces se preguntaba seriamente si debería hablar con algún profesional sobre la dependencia que el hombre parecía haber desarrollado hacia Peter en los últimos meses. Ella entendía que el chico era alguien importante para Tony, pero a veces sus atenciones hacia él parecían demasiadas al punto de estresarse si no lo veía en varias horas. Justo por eso el hombre había insistido en traerlo a pesar de lo mucho que Pepper insistió en lo peligroso e inapropiado que sería.

Pero de nuevo, estaba hablando de Tony Stark, y lo peligroso e inapropiado se lo pasaba por donde quería.

-Si terminan mandando de regreso al chico antes de poner un pie en el lugar tendrás que hacerte responsable.

Tony rodó los ojos y le dio un guiño fugaz.

-Hecho.

Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que Pepper habló de nuevo, esta vez con voz más cuidadosa.

-Tony…- el hombre la miró ladeando un poco la cabeza inquisitivamente por el tono que había utilizado- ¿de verdad no tienes idea para qué los está citando Fury? Es un poco extraño, ¿no te parece?- Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y continuó- Dime la verdad, ¿está pasando algo grave? ¿Algo como la invasión Chitauri?

Tony pareció meditar un momento su respuesta antes de hablar.

-Tranquila Peps, no es nada de eso. Estamos a salvo de ciempiés metálicos alienígenas por ahora- Pepper respiró aliviada al ver la sonrisa del hombre, al menos no estaban en peligro. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se hizo pequeña y cambió a una mueca más tensa y puso su mano sobre su barbilla como si hubiera algo que le preocupara.- Simplemente hay un tema delicado que el General Ross quiere tratar con todos.

-¿Con todos quiénes?

-Con todos los individuos con algún tipo de _poder_\- enfatizó la última palabra haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos mientras elevaba las cejas con una mueca.- Sucedió algo hace unos días con el equipo del Cap. y la gente está enojada, quieren justicia y para eso Ross necesita de un chivo expiatorio, y tal parece que nos escogió a todos para el papel.

-¡¿Los arrestarán a todos?!- elevó la voz sin darse cuenta y enseguida se cubrió la boca con las manos con expresión preocupada.

-No- contestó con precaución, tomando las manos de la rubia para retirarlas de su boca, mientras las acariciaba suavemente tratando de tranquilizarla.- No exactamente. Ya verás de que se trata cuando lleguemos. Tranquila, no pasará nada malo.

Pepper le dio una mirada intensa y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Tony reanudó la conversación con temas triviales para relajar un poco el ambiente.

Luego de un rato riéndose de una anécdota sobre un sujeto disfrazado de gato morado, "Grumpy cat", como se llamaba a sí mismo, en su última rueda de prensa, volvieron a quedarse en silencio, sintiendo que esta vez el sueño se apoderaba de ellos. La rubia le dio las buenas noches y se cambió a otro asiento que tenía más espacio en la zona de las piernas y lo reclinó hasta ser casi una cama y en un par se minutos yacía profundamente dormida.

* * *

Tony terminó su cuarta ración de café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa frente a él. Su asiento quedaba en diagonal del lugar que ocupaba Peter en la cabina, así que podía verlo dormir desde ahí.

Se recostó un poco, acomodando mejor su espalda y su cuello, y observó al adolescente respirar pausadamente con los labios entreabiertos y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Por un momento, dejó de ver al chico de quince años y pudo ver a un bebé de un par de meses con sus manitas aferradas a sus dedos y sus ojitos avellana tratando de mantenerse abiertos antes de cerrarse y dar paso a una respiración lenta y profunda, que lo hacía sonreír como estúpido mientras acariciaba esas manitas.

Un solo año había podido disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos antes de que alguien se encargara de recordarle que con su profesión y la larga lista de enemigos que se había creado gracias a ella, sería imposible para él continuar con sus planes de añadir a una pequeña persona a su vida sin ponerla en peligro. Cuando cerraba los ojos a veces todavía podía ver un arma siendo apuntada desde el otro lado de la habitación hacia su pequeño que sonreía distraído por las luces y la música, sin entender lo que sucedía cuando toda la gente, ataviada con vestidos y trajes caros, empezaron correr de un lado a otro, tratando de no tropezar con algunos cuerpos ensangrentados tirados en el piso a su paso.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y apretó los ojos, tratando de alejar la imagen de su cabeza. Tomó la taza de café y la acercó a sus labios en un intento por despejarse, pero recordó que se encontraba vacía y la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa casi con demasiada brusquedad.

Se levantó de su asiento y pasó junto a Pepper, donde se tomó un momento para tomar una manta junto al asiento y colocarla encima de su cuerpo. Siguió caminando y llegó al lugar donde estaba Peter. Lo observó un momento más antes de colocar la palma de su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla y permitirse por un momento pasar su pulgar por ella. Acarició un poco su cabello castaño, recorriendo la mano por su cabeza, antes de tomar otra manta, aguantándose las ganas de colocar su propio saco sobre su hijo, y la extendió a lo largo del cuerpo del muchacho, que con su baja estatura y sus facciones infantiles lo hacían verse más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

Con extremo cuidado se inclinó sobre el menor y depositó un beso en su frente. Le dio una última mirada y regresó a su asiento, donde se cubrió a sí mismo con otra manta y cerró los ojos, esperando que la cercanía del menor lo librara de cualquier pesadilla que pudiera ser evocada por algún un viejo recuerdo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría saber su opinión de cómo va la historia.**

**¡Nos leemos! ¡Besos!**

**Melopea**


	3. La mejor vista

**¡Holaaa!**

**Bueno, ya está listo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a**** Marvel**._

* * *

La luz del cielo matutino le dio de golpe en la cara a Peter cuando abrió los ojos. No estaba seguro de en dónde estaba pero según su celular habían pasado seis horas desde que despegaron, al principio creyó que eso no tenía sentido pero luego recordó los usos horarios y que seguramente en New York todavía era de noche aunque en donde quiera que estuvieran ahora el sol apenas estaba empezando a salir.

Levantó la vista y descubrió al Sr. Stark colocándose un saco nuevo sobre su atuendo que lucía diferente al que llevaba cuando subieron al Quinjet. La Srta. Potts también se había cambiado de atuendo, el único al que parecía no importarle demasiado su ropa arrugada era a Happy, que luchaba por mantenerse despierto con la ayuda de un par de donas glaseadas y una taza de café.

Se incorporó en el asiento quitándose de encima la manta que no recordaba haberse puesto y recogió del suelo el libro de física que seguramente dejó caer mientras se quedaba dormido.

-Ah, ya despertaste- el hombre lo miró mientras anudaba su corbata y le pasó una bolsa con el logo de una marca lo suficientemente cara para que Peter tuviera miedo de arrugar aunque sólo fuera el envoltorio- ponte esto.

Abrió la bolsa y vio un par de jeans junto con una playera sencilla y un cárdigan seguramente más costoso que todo lo que tenía en su armario junto.

-Ah… señor Stark… no es necesario…- tartamudeó mientras trataba de devolverle la bolsa con un ligero sonrojo.

-Si niño, lo es- ni siquiera le puso atención al intento de Peter de devolver la ropa y pasó a revisar distraídamente algunas cosas en su celular.- No te vas a aparecer frente a los Vengadores luciendo como si te tuviera durmiendo bajo las escaleras y obligándote a usar la ropa de tu primo abusivo.

Peter miró su ropa con el sonrojo todavía en sus mejillas. Llevaba meses viviendo con Tony y todavía no había dejado de usar la ropa de segunda mano que era lo único que sus tíos podían comprarle mientras había vivido con ellos. Le quedaba un poco grande, sí, pero su tía May le había dado cada prenda con una sonrisa satisfecha que él atesoraba y no pensaba deshacerse de ella.

-Vamos- el mayor insistió con una sonrisa. De algún modo le pareció que el regalo tenía intenciones más cálidas que sólo cuidar la imagen del millonario, así que le sonrió de vuelta mientras sacaba el cárdigan y se lo colocaba encima.

-Supongo que no me hará daño probar algo diferente por un día.

Stark lo miró complacido, casi orgulloso podría jurar, y volvió la vista a la pantalla del celular, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en uno de los sillones de cuero.

Un letrero se encendió en la cabina y todos tomaron asiento de nuevo. Un minuto después sintieron el descenso hasta que la sacudida del aterrizaje les avisó que habían llegado a su destino.

* * *

La puerta del Quinjet se abrió y Peter asomó la cabeza invadido por la curiosidad de saber en dónde estaban. Tony, que estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, se hizo a un lado bloqueando su vista para dejar pasar a Pepper, que llevaba como siempre algunos papeles y carpetas abrazados al pecho, y a Happy, que intentaba bajar las maletas de todos al mismo tiempo. En realidad los mayores sólo habían llevaban consigo un bolso chico y un maletín de oficina cada uno, pero aún así a Peter le pareció demasiado para una sola persona.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- le dijo Peter con un sonrojo, tomando su pequeño equipaje de los brazos de Happy, Tony pareció notarlo también y tomó su maletín, éste le sonrió y siguió su camino hacia abajo.

Tony se corrió al otro lado y extendió su brazo para colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Peter y guiarlo hacia afuera.

Al principio se sintió perdido, estaba seguro de estar en un muelle, en uno enorme, pero no veía nada de tierra por ningún lugar alrededor, y de hecho, tampoco veía agua, sólo aire y nubes que de alguna manera se encontraban justo a su altura, como si estuvieran suspendidos en el aire. Cuando se alejaron del vehículo, empezó a caminar en dirección a donde parecía que era la orilla del muelle. Tal vez estaban en algu a plataforma gigante en medio del mar lo suficientemente alta para dar la ilusión de estar en el cielo.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Tony se le acercó con los brazos en la espalda y una sonrisa juguetona.

-Quiero saber en donde estamos.

-¿No es obvio? Es un Helicarrier, muchacho. Estamos suspendidos en el aire a varios kilómetros de altura. ¿No tienes vértigo, o sí? No es un buen lugar si le tienes miedo a las alturas.

-No le tengo miedo a las alturas- el adolescente rodó los ojos y llegó a la orilla de la zona de aterrizaje, donde una barandilla evitaba que alguien pudiera caer a un piso inferior, también al aire libre, donde tenían más vehículos, aunque ninguno como nada que hubiera visto antes, y había gente uniformada, o por lo menos vestida toda de negro, al parecer entrenando.

Podía ver a lo lejos que en algún punto el piso se acababa y todo lo que había era cielo y más cielo. El Sr. Stark tenía razón, la sensación de estar parado en una plataforma que estaba simplemente flotando en el aire podía marear un poco, pero Peter estaba acostumbrado a saltar de rascacielos en caída libre con todo y piruetas, esto no era suficiente para intimidarlo. En todo caso, más bien le parecía sorprendente, sobretodo porque al mirar al otro lado pudo ver que la extensión del lugar era de verdad enorme, sobre todo a lo largo, y si no se equivocaba, podría jurar que había algún tipo de estructura escondida bajo el suelo que pisaba en ese momento, tal vez con habitaciones u oficinas.

-¿Ya terminaste de admirar el lugar? Te van a entrar moscas a la boca si sigues así.

Peter apretó los labios en seguida, ni siquiera había notado la mueca de asombro en su cara. Tony lo miró divertido y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Atravesaron la zona de aterrizaje hasta unas puertas que al abrirse rebelaron un ascensor. Pepper y Happy no se veían por ninguna parte y Peter supuso que debían de haberse adelantado. Mientras caminaban hacia las puertas, dos personas con el mismo atuendo que todos usaban en ese lugar se posicionaron detrás de él y el señor Stark y luego frente a ellos al cerrarse las puertas del elevador.

Ambos eran mucho más altos y musculosos que Peter, y aunque sabía que ninguno de los dos podía ser más fuerte que él, no pudo evitar empezar a sentirse muy nervioso.

Miró al hombre de forma inquisitiva y este le guiñó el ojo en un gesto tranquilizador mientras susurraba:

-Es por protocolo de seguridad, les gusta fingir que son los Hombres de negro.

Peter rio por lo bajo y se relajó un poco, aunque no por completo.

De repente todo esto perecía más real. No se había detenido a pensar demasiado en el tema porque últimamente rara vez tenía algo de tiempo libre por todo el trabajo en la escuela y como Spiderman, pero le daba demasiada curiosidad -y un poco de miedo- saber cuál sería la razón de que de repente el director de SHIELD rastreara y tratara de entrar en contacto con tantas personas…. con "dones", como fuera posible.

Tony le había dicho que era algo importante pero no peligroso, al menos mientras no se metiera en problemas ni estuviera "jugando" por ahí. Cuando hablaba así, podía jurar que el hombre creía que Peter tenía seis años, y no quince.

Con las paredes de cristal del elevador, el castaño pudo ver los primeros pisos de la construcción, que eran más como plataformas de metal junto a las paredes que conectaban interminables pasillos que no podía ver hasta a dónde llegaban. También habían muchas escaleras metálicas atravesando el espacio aquí y allá, y algunas que se perdían en los pisos inferiores que estaban fuera de la vista.

Cuando pasaron por un hueco que prácticamente atravesaba el piso, se vieron rodeados de la estructura común de un tuvo de ascensor, excepto que no estaba hecho de concreto, sino de algún material metálico negro, seguramente muy resistente, y cada vez que pasaban un piso tenía, un pequeño vistazo del pasillo ya que las puertas también eran de cristal.

Bajaron un par de pisos hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en lo que le resultó a Peter una visión muy decepcionante. Se abrieron las puertas y al salir se sintió como si estuviera en un hotel, uno de lujo, seguro, pero a diferencia de los pisos superiores, no parecía haber nada en este que lo hiciera sentir como si estuviera en un complejo de héroes súper secreto. No estaba seguro de qué había estado esperando pero definitivamente no algo tan "normal".

Los escoltas se adelantaron por el pasillo con ambos súper héroes por detrás, y caminaron pasando de largo junto a las puertas a los lados, guiándolos hasta la que se encontraba justo al final. Uno de ellos sacó un llavero, que no parecía tener nada de especial, era sólo una pieza metálica plana en forma de óvalo. La colocó sobre una pequeña placa metálica junto a la puerta y con el oído súper desarrollado que tenía, Peter pudo escuchar por lo menos una docena de cerrojos correrse dejándoles el paso libre para entrar a la habitación.

El hombre le entregó el llavero al señor Stark -al parecer su llave de habitación- y se retiraron por el pasillo de regreso al ascensor.

Tony se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto a Peter para que abriera la puerta, éste así lo hizo y una vez más su mandíbula cayó al piso al ver el cuarto que estaba frente a él.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.- el mayor lo empujó ligeramente para que entrara en la habitación, cerrando la puerta por detrás, y dirigiéndose directamente al sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba en medio del enorme espacio. Se dejó caer a lo largo de éste y cerró los ojos, relajándose con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Peter se quedó parado delante de la puerta, observándolo todo. Creyó que vería algo parecido a un típico cuarto de hotel, pero esto lucía más como un penthouse de lujo neoyorkino.

Las paredes frente a él, que medían por lo menos cinco metros, eran completamente de cristal, dándoles una vista de casi trescientos sesenta grados al cielo en el que estaban suspendidos. Había algunas pequeñas nubes tocando aquí y allá el ventanal y el cielo se veía tan azul que parecía un cuadro pintado por alguien que adoraba los paisajes. Cuando pudo alejar su vista del cielo a su alrededor, se fijó en que todo en ese cuarto se veía como salido de una película de ciencia ficción, una mezcla entre amueblado moderno y tecnología futurista. A decir verdad, era como la zona habitacional de la torre de los Vengadores, pero aún más avanzada.

También era más fría. Tal vez fuera porque Tony siempre lo había hecho sentir como en casa desde que lo invitó a vivir con él, pero el piso que compartían en la torre era un lugar cálido y gracias a su compañía, divertido. Este lugar olía a nuevo y todo se veía meticulosamente acomodado y muy frío.

Avanzó hasta llegar al sofá y se sentó en el reposabrazos junto a donde Tony tenía su cabeza recostada en un cojín de seda plateada.

El hombre abrió los ojos y le sonrió con ojos somnolientos.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar, Pete?

-¿En serio hiciste que un diseñador arreglara esto sólo para estar aquí un par de días?

A Peter le parecía divertido lo caprichoso que el hombre podía llegar a ser, casi como si a veces él fuera el adulto y Tony el niño.

-Suena totalmente como algo que yo haría, pero no. Pedí que nos dieran esta habitación por la maravillosa vista, el amueblado es cortesía del sorprendente buen gusto de quien esté a cargo de decorar este lugar.- sonrió de lado y continuó con diversión -siempre me imaginé a Fury viviendo en una bati-cueva anticuada, pero si en realidad así es como vive creo que lo respeto un poco más que hace diez minutos.

-¿Crees que viva en un Helicarrier?

-No tengo idea, creo que nadie sabe donde vive. Siempre se aparece de la nada como si fuera un vampiro, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que no sea un vampiro o un extraterrestre, a estas alturas ya me espero cualquier cosa de la gente con la que trabajo.

-Hablando de ellos…

-O los demás Vengadores están en sus habitaciones descansando o todavía no han llegado.

-¿Podemos ir con ellos después? ¿Puedo hablar con Capitán América? ¿Me puedo tomar una foto con él? Iba a traer mi playera con el escudo pero la olvidé, pero no importa porque tengo la pijama…

-¿Por qué quieres que el señor dientes perfectos firme tu pijama de Capitán América y nunca me has pedido a mí que lo haga?

-Porque cuando tenía ocho años lo hiciste, autografiaste mi pijama y la mitad de mis cosas también, incluyendo lo que no era de Ironman.

El hombre sonrió al recordarlo.

-Oh, si, es cierto. Supuse que te encantaría tener mi autógrafo en tu cuarto.

-Sí, en TODO mi cuarto.

-Bueno, a tu yo de ocho años le encantó.

El adolescente rio y se recargó más en el sofá.

-¿Podré conocerlos entonces?

Le daba la sensación a Peter de que a Tony no le encantaba la idea, pero al final asintió lentamente.

-Claro, puedes conocer al equipo, aunque no puedes estar por ahí tu sólo, cuando yo esté ocupado, Happy se quedará contigo todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué?- Peter lo miró ofuscado.- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No necesito una niñera!

Tony se incorporó en el asiento y se giró hacia el castaño.

-Demasiado tarde, porque le pedí que viniera específicamente para eso.

Peter abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó caer su mandíbula con un gesto de ofensa.

-Debes estar bromeando…

-No lo estoy.

-Tony, yo sé cuidarme sólo- hablaba tratando de mantener la calma y alejar el enojo que empezaba a sentir. ¿Asignarle un niñero? ¡Él era Spiderman, por el amor de Dios!

-Este lugar está lleno de gente entrenada y peligrosa Peter,-se acercó ligeramente a él con la vista clavada en sus ojos- y sinceramente no confío completamente en todos, al carajo, ¡no confío completamente en nadie! No tienes permiso de ir sólo a ningún lugar y esa regla que te deben de haber enseñado cuando tenías dos años, ¿la recuerdas? ¿no hablar con desconocidos? La vas a aplicar en todo momento a menos que yo te diga que esa persona no es una amenaza.

-Te estás volviendo paranoico- Peter se puso de pie y se acercó al ventanal- en serio, más que de costumbre.

-Sólo quiero tomar mis precauciones, ¿tan malo es que quiera asegurarme de que estás seguro?

El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar junto a Peter. El muchacho observaba el cielo fijamente, como si fuera un ave enjaulada que quería que abrieran la puerta para poder salir volando. Y Tony miraba a Peter, a su hijo, y veía a un bebé llorando asustado, y veía un arma, y veía los brazos de un extraño alrededor de él y veía sangre, mucha sangre y se veía a sí mismo prometiéndose que nunca iba a permitir que algo malo volviera a sucederle por su culpa.

El chico le devolvió la mirada, esta vez más calmado.

-Ya sé que te preocupas por mí, y te lo agradezco, de verdad. Desde que murió tío Ben, tú has sido casi como un padre para mí,- el millonario sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar ese "casi" salir de la boca del castaño- pero necesito que entiendas que no soy tan frágil como tú piensas. Soy inteligente y fuerte,- "y soy Spiderman..."- sé cuidarme sólo.

Tony lo miró directo a los ojos y su mirada se suavizó por un momento. Peter le sonrió y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y apretándolo con fuerza. Tierno, pero aún así…

-Me alegra que seas tan bueno cuidándote sólo, pero no. Happy será tu sombra y punto.

No lo dejó decir nada más antes de dar la vuelta y subir por unas escaleras que daban a una de las habitaciones y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, sin mirar a Peter de nuevo.

Bueno, definitivamente debió haber venido como Spiderman.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Me alegraría mucho que me den su opinión para saber si les gusta la historia o si tal vez debo mejorar algo.**

**No necesitan tener una cuenta así que quien quiera siéntase libre de dejar un review aquí abajo ^u^**

**¡Feliz fin de semana! ¡Nos leemos!**

**Melopea**


	4. Un mal mentiroso

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que estén muy bien, yo estoy muy feliz porque he visto que hay gente leyendo el fic y me alegra mucho que les guste. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Harry Hale, que es la primera en escribir un review, ¡Muchas gracias Harry!**

**Normalmente contesto reviews al final de mis los capítulos, así que así lo haré también aquí.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, ¡que lo disfruten!**

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel.**_

* * *

Cuando Tony desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación, Peter consideró ir a la suya y descansar un rato, pero no se sentía cansado, más bien tenía curiosidad por conocer mejor aquel tal "Helicarrier" en el que se encontraban.

Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada y se dispuso a tomar el cerrojo para abrirla pero dejó la mano en el aire cuando recordó que no había ninguno, en su lugar, estaba ese mecanismo extraño que abría con la pequeña pieza de metal que el sr. Stark se había llevado con él a su habitación.

Dio la vuelta y recorrió la lujosa estancia, esperando encontrarse con una copia de aquella "llave", pero no había rastro de alguna. Frente a él había un televisor inteligente delante de una pequeña sala de estar de cuero negro y una mesa de cristal y un comedor de también de cristal con sillas de caoba, también de color negro. A su izquierda, una pequeña cocina completa con diseño minimalista y casi todo recubierto de mosaico negro o pantallas sensibles al tacto que controlaban los electrodomésticos; del lado derecho, un mini bar con el mismo diseño, y las escaleras, ubicadas en la esquina, al fondo, que llevaban a la segunda planta. Ésta era un pasillo al aire de color negro con una barandilla de cristal y metal, por supuesto negro, para evitar caerse. Allí se hallaban las puertas de los dos dormitorios.

Subió a la que dedujo que sería su habitación, y al abrir la puerta encontró un diseño parecido al del resto del lugar pero con algunas diferencias. Además del negro predominante, había algunos detalles en rojo y azul, como cojines, cortinas, un sillón y una que otra decoración en el escritorio y en las cómodas junto a la cama.

Peter sonrió al ver el detalle. Estaba seguro de que Tony había pedido específicamente que la decoraran así para él, ya que el millonario sabía que esos eran sus colores favoritos y su propia habitación, en la torre de los Vengadores, tenía estos colores por todas partes.

A veces este tipo de detalles lo hacía sentir tal vez más regocijo del que debería, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde la muerte de sus tíos, en muchas ocasiones se había sentido muy sólo, incluso pasó un par de semanas terribles justo después de éste suceso, en las que no dejaba de sentir que la vida siempre jugaba con él, haciéndole pensar que podía ser feliz con una familia, por pequeña que ésta fuera, sólo para luego quitársela de la manera más cruel. Ya no tenía a nadie, ni padres, ni tíos, nunca conoció a sus abuelos y no llegó a tener primos ni hermanos. No había nadie a quien pudiera llamar "familia", ni sensación de hogar, ni alivio cuando llegaba a casa.

Al menos así lo había creído él.

Durante estas semanas , desde el funeral de sus tíos, el Sr. Stark no había dejado de llamar todos los días, también sus amigos y algunos profesores, pero él siempre prefería no atender el teléfono. A nadie. Incluso faltaba a clases y se quedaba en cama llorando el día entero. Se levantaba a veces para comer cualquier cosa y al baño, y luego regresaba a llorar, y luego a dormir.

Esa era su rutina, y no veía una manera de salir de ella. El departamento estaba sólo, aún con las cosas de sus tíos y eso lo hacía sentir peor, era como un constante recordatorio del hecho de que esas cosas ya no le pertenecían a nadie, porque May y Ben Parcker nunca iban a volver.

Había un hueco en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Ese lugar que la pérdida de sus seres queridos más cercanos, a los que amaba como a sus padres, había dejado vacío. Dolía. Mucho. Y se sentía sólo.

Hasta ese día, en que harto de no recibir respuesta, el mismísimo Tony Stark se presentó en su puerta para saber si había considerado su oferta de irse con él a la torre. En un principio no había aceptado el ofrecimiento que el Sr. Stark le hizo el día del funeral. Había estado muy agradecido cuando se lo dijo, pero no podía abusar así de su confianza, vivir con él era demasiado, por muy amigo que hubiera sido de sus padres. Incluso si Peter había llegado a tenerle, más que admiración, un auténtico cariño, por las ocasiones en las que habían pasado tiempo juntos, en las que el mayor se comportaba como si fuera un miembro de su familia, uno más que de verdad deseaba verlo feliz.

_Ese día en que abrió la puerta y se topó con él, ya no podía más. Miró hacia atrás, al interior del departamento y no soportó el peso de los recuerdos y la sensación de soledad. Dirigió su vista a los ojos del hombre y con los ojos llorosos se tiró en sus brazos. Al principio se sintió estúpido por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba el contacto de alguien familiar, y llorar. Necesitaba llorar, necesitaba desahogarse._

_Al principio Tony se había quedado congelado pero poco a poco correspondió al abrazo y lo sujetó con mucha fuerza, como tratando de transmitírsela con su agarre. Ambos habían entrado en el departamento, y se sentaron en el sofá, donde permanecieron abrazados hasta que ya no hubo más lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de Peter._

_El Sr. Stark acarició su cabeza con una mano y lo mantuvo sujeto._

_-Supongo… que esto significa que aceptas pasar una temporada en la torre.- susurró, mientras continuaba recorriendo el cabello del muchacho con su mano._

_El menor, que aún respiraba entrecortadamente, sorbió un poco su nariz, limpiándose la cara con su pijama y asintió levemente con la cabeza._

_-Si… por favor. Necesito estar lejos de aquí por un tiempo._

_Tony lo apretó con más fuerza y unos momentos más tarde, Peter estaba preparando sus maletas con ayuda del mayor para su estancia, supuestamente corta, en la torre de los Vengadores._

_Un par de días con la compañía del inventor, a veces junto con Pepper e incluso Happy, habían sido suficientes para mejorar su ánimo lo suficiente para volver a la escuela. Y un par de días más, para aclarar su pensamiento y darse cuenta de que el error que cometió ese día, había sido fatal, pero no lo iba a volver a cometer. Que no volvería a dejar que el deseo de venganza, el enojo o la ira lo llevaran a actuar de forma egoísta e irresponsable. Sus tíos habían muerto porque él no se tomó la molestia de detener a un criminal, ¿por qué? Por joderle la vida a un sujeto que lo había estafado, y como resultado jodió la suya y la de sus tíos para siempre. Pero jamás sucedería algo parecido. Él se aseguraría de eso de ahora en adelante, cada día de su vida. Se aseguraría de hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus posibilidades para evitar que alguien más tuviera que sufrir lo que él sufrió cuando mataron a sus tíos. Usaría sus poderes del modo en que habría hecho sentir orgulloso a su tío, con responsabilidad. Usaría sus poderes para defender a quien no podía defenderse a sí mismo, eso es lo que haría, así lo había decidido._

_Y un par de días después, se empezó a hablar en las calles de un justiciero enmascarado a quien llamaban Spiderman. Se hablaba de sus hazañas y de las personas a quienes había ayudado noche tras noche._

_Peter podía ver el alivio y la felicidad en esas personas, de tener a alguien que los cuidara de la delincuencia en Nueva York, de saber que no estaban solos._

_Y Peter dejó de sentirse sólo._

_Luego regresaba a la torre y todas las mañanas al despertarse se encontraba con Tony en el comedor, sonriéndole y siempre bromeando sobre algo para animarlo._

_Y con eso, Peter sabía que no estaba sólo._

Regresando a la realidad, el adolescente abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, donde se había recostado casi sin darse cuenta. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a seguir buscando una forma de salir para conocer el complejo.

Bajó las escaleras y miró el enorme ventanal. Sopesó la idea de salir por ahí pero la desechó enseguida porque, primero, tenía que ser estúpido si pensaba abrir una ventana en un vehículo aéreo en pleno vuelo y dos, porque por el motivo anterior, no había manera alguna de abrir ninguna ventana, todas estaban selladas y seguramente blindadas.

Pero para su alivio y buena suerte, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la entrada y por ella apareció la figura trajeada del "chofer" de Tony Stark.

-¡Happy!

El adulto lo miró con suspicacia.

-Que recibimiento tan alegre.

-¿Por qué tienes una llave de nuestra suite?

-Porque soy el chofer, guardaespaldas, asistente de Tony Stark.- dijo con ironía- Nadie se le acerca o hace algo sin que yo me entere- le lanzó una mirada divertida, medio de advertencia, mientras le apuntaba con un dedo- incluyéndote a ti.

-Eso parece- masculló por lo bajo. Entonces una idea vino a su mente y caminó hacia la puerta.- De hecho, el Sr. Stark dijo que podía dar una vuelta por el lugar mientras él se prepara para la junta. Y justo iba a ir a buscarte, porque dijo que podría necesitarte.

Happy le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

-No me digas, ¿eso dijo?

El adolescente llegó a su lado y se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

-Sí, eso dijo.

-Eres un mal mentiroso, muchacho.

Es cierto. Peter era un muy mal mentiroso, y lo sabía, pero a veces tenía había sus excepciones.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes ir a preguntarle.

-Sí,- se adentró en la habitación, dejando la llave electrónica colgada junto a la puerta. Tenía una correa de cuero como si fuera un llavero- eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

-Adelante…

Peter lo siguió con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras. En cuanto lo dejó de ver y lo escuchó llamar a la puerta de Stark, tomó la llave que había dejado Happy y la guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y una vez afuera echó a correr por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron frente a él y se cerraron a su paso. Adentro, las paredes se iluminaron como una pantalla táctil. Apareció un círculo brillante en el medio a su derecha, donde colocó el artefacto que usaban para abrir las puertas, y acto seguido aparecieron las opciones.

No entendía muy bien cómo o para qué sería posible que un elevador tuviera tantas opciones, pero sabiendo que Happy iría tras él en cualquier momento, oprimió al azar uno de los "botones" que parecían más inofensivos y que parecía que se dirigía a los pisos inferiores.

Pasó de largo un par de pasillos iguales al suyo, que parecían salidos de un resort. En los siguientes niveles, las puertas fuera del ascensor no eran transparentes así que no podía saber exactamente a donde se dirigía. Empezó a creer que esto era una mala idea cuando empezaron a aparecer letreros frente a él de "Sólo personal autorizado" y "Admisión especial".

Cuando empezaron a aparecer frente a él los señalamientos de "Prohibido el paso" decidió que definitivamente tenía que volver. Empezó a ponerse nervioso del hecho de que se detendría en una de estas zonas prohibidas en cualquier momento. Trató de cambiar el destino, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Otros botones se iluminaban pero él no dejaba de descender.

Se sentía ya desesperado, tratando de descifrar el mecanismo como un maniaco, cuando de repente el cubículo paró de moverse.

Se quedó helado y sintió que se le paraba el corazón. "División especial", leía el letrero frente a él. Lo leyó y un segundo después las puertas se abrieron. Retrocedió y levantó la vista para ver frente a él a un par de hombres que le sacaban al menos treinta centímetros de altura. Ambos de hombros anchos y fornidos. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, mucho más que el otro.

El más "pequeño" de piel morena y cabello corte casi rapado, lo veía con el seño fruncido, seguramente extrañado de ver a un adolescente vestido de civil en un área restringida de SHIELD. Su cara le parecía familiar, pero no estaba seguro de dónde lo conocía. El otro, tenía cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que lo miraban con sorpresa y confusión. Peter lo reconoció de inmediato y no pudo evitar aspirar aire con fuerza en un gesto de sorpresa.

Se hizo a un lado en el elevador y Capitán América y su acompañante entraron y se colocaron junto a él. Esperó a que presionara los comandos pero en su lugar ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada. Las puertas se cerraron pero nadie se movió. Entonces el rubio abrió la boca y escuchó la voz de quien era su héroe y ejemplo a seguir desde que tenía memoria.

-¿A dónde te diriges, hijo?

Su voz sonó firme pero de una forma amable, y Peter no estaba seguro si lo estaba interrogando o sólo trataba de ser educado. Trató de recordar la clave del piso donde estaba su suite pero no sabía cuál era.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y miró en el llavero para leer lo que decía. Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada y el otro se dirigió a él esta vez.

-¿Me permites?- le preguntó en el mismo tono. Peter le dio el objeto y luego de leer lo que decía la pequeña correa de cuero, ingresó la clave en la pantalla. El ojiazul miraba confundido la clave que su compañero había ingresado. El otro al darse cuenta, le mostró a su rubio compañero lo que el llavero decía y éste frunció el ceño y asintió casi imperceptiblemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El ascensor empezó a moverse y le devolvieron su llave.

Peter soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y trató de tranquilizarse, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso. Bueno, sí lo sabía. Porque decidió recorrer un complejo de agentes súper secreto como si fuera un parque sin siquiera conocer el lugar y ahora se encontraba con su súper héroe favorito, además de Iron man, claro, en la peor y más tensa situación en la que lo pudo haber conocido. Ni siquiera sabía que decirle, o si se molestaría con él si le pedía su autógrafo y tal vez una foto.

El elevador se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas, pero frente a él no estaba el aburrido pasillo lleno de puertas, a donde debería de haber ido, en su lugar estaba un amplio corredor con algunas puertas de cristal blindado a los lados. En medio del lugar había algunos sofás y mesas aquí y allá, como pequeñas salitas de estar.

Confundido, Peter esperó a que tal vez los hombres salieran pero en lugar de eso, ambos lo tomaron por los hombros y lo dirigieron al medio del corredor, donde lo sentaron en un sillón individual. Frente a él había una pequeña mesita de diseño muy moderno y otro par de sillones donde ambos tomaron asiento.

Lo miraron fijamente y el moreno, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Hijo, esto es fácil,- empezó el hombre junto a Capitán América.- Vas a decirnos por qué tienes la llave de acceso a la habitación de Tony Stark, la cuál sólo tienen Tony Stark y su guarda espaldas, o nosotros tendremos que hacer que nos lo digas.

Entonces Peter se dio cuenta de la realidad de lo que esto parecía, y de lo que seguramente ellos pensaban. Tragó saliva y se preguntó qué sería mejor, ¿contarles la verdad, que seguramente para ellos sonaría como una mentira, o decir una mentira que fuera más creíble que la verdad?

Bueno, ahora sí que la había embarrado.

* * *

**Y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora.**

**Harry Hale: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar la historia! Y me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, después de todo, publicamos aquí para compartir nuestras historias y que quienes leen las puedan disfrutar con nosotros. Ojalá que te siga gustando conforme avance. ¡Besos!**

**Hasta luego, ¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Besos!**

**Melopea**


	5. De tal palo, tal astilla

**¡Hola!**

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy devuelta con otro capítulo. Les agradezco muchísimo los reviews (los cuales contestaré al final del cap, como siempre) y por supuesto les agradezco que sigan aquí leyendo y a aquellas personas nuevas en el fic, ¡Bienvenidas! ¡También muchas gracias a quienes han agregado a Favoritos y han dado Follow a la historia!**

**Estuve un poco corta de inspiración pero parece que ya volvió, al menos por un rato, así que aproveché para terminar y subir el capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste n.n**

_**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Marvel.**_

* * *

Peter alternaba la mirada entre los dos hombres frente a él. Ambos tenían los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y lo miraban fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué rayos debía hacer ahora? Sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y el sudor en las palmas de sus manos. Su espalda rígida empezaba a dolerle mie tras esperaba a que alguno de los Vengadores frente a él dijera algo. Ahora que los miraba con atención, pudo distinguir que la persona junto a Capitán América era no otro que Falcon, una de las últimas adiciones del famoso equipo de súper héroes. Era difícil distinguirlo en un principio porque normalmente usaba unos googles sobre los ojos y estaba acostumbrado a verlo con el traje y sus alas gigantes, no con la ropa de civil que estaba usando en este momento mientras lo miraba como si tratara de leer su mente e intimidarlo al mismo tiempo, lo cual, por cierto, estaba logrando.

-Ahmm… Yo… Yo estaba buscando…- empezó a balbucear y ambos sujetos frente a él entrecerraron los ojos evaluando cada palabra como si tuvieran un detector de mentiras en sus pupilas.- Eh… La verdad me perdí.

Ok. Eso no respondía a su pregunta, pero por lo menos no era del todo una mentira.

Intercambiaron una mirada y el rubio tomó la palabra.

-El problema, hijo, es que para empezar ni siquiera tendrías porqué estar aquí. Y como dije, tienes qué decirnos cómo llegó a tu poseción la llave de Tony Stark.

Peter se mordió los labios y empezó a pellizcar la piel alrededor de sus uñas. Estaba muy nervioso y era evidente para los Vengadores frente a él, que no estaban seguros de cómo interpretar su comportamiento pero los tenía alerta, ya que claramente este chico estaba ocultando algo.

Peter repasó ideas como relámpagos que pudieran sacarlo de esta situación, incluyendo la de entrar por completo en modo Spiderman y columpiarse por el techo hacia la salida antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Incluso tenía la opción de decirles que él era Spider-man y vino con Ironman porque era el único que conocía su identidad secreta. Por supuesto, descartó esta idea en seguida, ya que a pesar de que ellos sabían que el enmascarado había sido invitado a la reunión, no sabían que detrás de la máscara había un muchacho de 15 años que vivía con su padrino Tony Stark, y no tenía planeado dejárselos saber. Su identidad secreta era una de las cosas más preciadas que tenía. Sin ella, su vida se convertiría en un desastre que no podría controlar, y cualquiera cercano a él sería arrastrado en sus problemas, incluso herido por su culpa, y eso jamás lo permitiría.

Optó por la opción C: fingir completa confusión.

-Yo no tenía idea de que esa llave era de la habitación del señor Stark. -los hombres lo miraron con escepticismo pero lo dejaron continuar- Estoy haciendo prácticas universitarias en su empresa y me asignaron como ayudante de su chofer, Happy. Él me pidió que le llevara algo de comer y me dio ese llavero raro, pero no me explicó como usarlo. Yo creí que sería fácil encontrar un comedor o una cafetería, pero no supe como utilizar el elevador y terminé en esos pisos donde estaban ustedes.

Peter no tenía idea de dónde había salido toda esa historia, pero agradecía lo auténtica que había sonado. Tal vez eso de ser un justiciero por las noches le estuviera enseñando a inventar mejores excusas en estas situaciones difíciles.

Steve Rogers pareció analizar sus palabras con una mano en su barbilla mientras Falcon mantenía una ceja alzada y lo miraba con detenimiento.

-Bueno,- habló el moreno- supongo que si eso es cierto no habrá problema en que corroboremos la historia con el señor Happy.

Bien, esto le costaría un castigo seguro, pero estaba seguro de que Happy le seguiría el juego con la mentira, porque eso es lo que Tony le pediría que hiciera por él en una situación así.

-Claro, vamos.

Se levantó de la silla pero volvió a sentarse cuando una manó se colocó en su hombro impidiéndole avanzar. Levantó la mirada y Rogers lo miraba más calmado pero todavía alerta.- Puedes quedarte aquí con Sam. Yo iré a hablar con Happy.

Sam Wilson entendió el plan de su amigo y asintió con una media sonrisa. Luego miró a Peter y se cruzó de brazos recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

_Bueno… mierda._

* * *

_"Adolescente malcriado… Cuando lo encuentre…"_ Happy recorría los pasillos de la zona habitacional a paso acelerado. No podía creer que el niño se hubiera llevado sus llaves y anduviera en algún lugar por el complejo, seguramente paseando como si fuera un parque de diversiones. Hasta cierto punto no le sorprendía, ¿Qué más podía esperar de un adolescente que era tan irresponsable que todo el tiempo hacía su tarea de camino a la escuela y siempre parecía que tenía la cabeza en algún otro lugar?

Momentos antes había tenido que ingeniárselas para convencer a Tony de que su querido angelito estaba durmiendo en su habitación y que era mejor no molestarlo para que se repusiera del viaje. No hace falta decir que fue casi un milagro que el hombre, que últimamente era la definición de sobre protector, accediera a dejar al muchacho disfrutar de su privacidad. Ignorando completamente, por supuesto, que en realidad el chico estaba en quién sabe dónde, haciendo quién sabe qué, en un complejo repleto de militares y agentes secretos. Definitivamente ese chico era pariente de Stark, aunque no fuera de sangre. De tal palo, tal astilla. Tenían esa misma habilidad para meterse en problemas deliberadamente en el momento menos indicado. En otras circunstancias casi le habría parecido tierno el parecido, pero no en este momento en el que rezaba por hallar al chico antes de que Tony notara su ausencia.

Dio media vuelta en dirección al elevador cuando de repente vio como éste se abría. De él salió un Steve Rogers con el ceño fruncido que parecía estar buscando algo. Sus ojos azules se posaron en él y sonrió reconociendo al hombre que quería encontrar.

-¡Happy!

El nombrado se acercó al súper soldado. Normalmente sus ojos azules se veían amables, y esta no era la excepción, pero había cierta seriedad en su rostro que lo hacía preguntarse si estaría buscando a Tony para algún llamado inesperado.

-Capitán Rogers, ¿Cómo está? No lo he visto por la torre desde hace meses.- le dio un apretón de manos con una sonrisa que Rogers respondió con amabilidad.

-Algo atareado, en realidad.- se puso más serio y se cruzó de brazos.- Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que tener listas para la reunión. Algunos "invitados" han sido muy difíciles de localizar y Fury me pidió que ayudara a Natasha y a Sam con eso, aunque en realidad no estoy seguro de que todos asistan y eso tiene a muchos un poco nerviosos. ¿Tú cómo estás Happy?

El hombre trató ignorar por un momento el estrés que sentía por la fuga de Parker y respondió.

-Supongo que algo nervioso por la situación, pero bien, no me quejo.

Después se puso serio y comentó mirándolo con precaución.

-Supe del incidente en la última misión…

Claro que lo sabía. Todo el mundo sabía del accidente que había sido causado por la joven vengadora Scarlett Witch que había terminado en la destrucción de una escuela con michas víctimas mortales. Era el tema de conversación en todas partes últimamente, y las malas lenguas aseguraban que el llamado a las "personas con habilidades" a asistir a una junta con algunos mandatarios del gobierno, se debía principalmente a este suceso, aunque nadie sabía qué sucedería exactamente.

-Sí, ha sido difícil para todo el equipo. Pero lo hecho está hecho y tenemos que aceptar la responsabilidad y afrontar las consecuencias.

Su cara se ensombreció con la culpa que sentía por no haber impedido que eso sucediera, y de saber que Wanda estaba destrozada por todas las vidas que se perdieron por el mal control de sus poderes.

No había sido su culpa en realidad, hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento creyendo que era la mejor opción. Fue todo muy rápido y caótico, y sin que pudieran evitarlo se salió de control.

Por su parte. él estaba dispuesto a cargar con la culpa por el resto, era el líder después de todo. Todo lo que el equipo hiciera mal era por un mal mandato por su parte, al menos así lo veía él. Si pensaban castigar al equipo prefería que lo castigaran sólo a él, además le tenía mucho cariño a Wanda, y le dolía saber lo mal que debía sentirse con toda la situación. Ella era muy poderosa, pero se había dado cuenta muy tarde de que le faltaba todavía mucho entrenamiento para lidiar con algunas situaciones en las que todo se pudiera salir de control habiendo civiles alrededor. No era una defensora experta ni una espía profesional finalmente, era una chica muy poderosa a pesar de ello, en el fondo no era más que una niña.

Lo cual le recordaba algo…

-Escuché que hay más personal en la torre.- dijo de repente, tomando a Happy por sorpresa por el cambio repentino de conversación.

-¿Más personal?- pareció pensarlo por un momento. El Capitán no se perdía ningún gesto- Bueno, constantemente llega gente nueva por parte de Industrias Stark. Es una empresa muy grande después de todo, hay vacantes todo el tiempo así que nunca dejan de contratar.

Steve adoptó una expresión pensativa e inquirió de nuevo.

-¿Y en el complejo hay nuevos rostros que conocer?

-No, realmente.- luego se corrigió- No todavía, por lo menos. Después de todo esto tal vez haya algunas caras nuevas, eso o nuevas enemistades.

Era cierto. Juntar a un grupo de súper héroes y vigilantes que habitaban la misma ciudad pero muchos de ellos nunca habían cruzado palabra en su vida podía salir muy bien o muy mal. Especialmente si el gobierno y una agencia como SHIELD estaban involucrados como era en este caso.

-¿Entonces sigues trabajando sólo como siempre?

Happy lo miró confundido. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-Sí, así es. Excepto por la señorita Potts, sigo a cargo de la seguridad de Tony, alias Ironman, más todo lo que eso conlleva.- sonrió.

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa con de seriedad. A pesar de eso, se veía pensativo. Nada de lo que el jovencito al que había dejado con Sam dijo era verdad. Happy no tenía ningún nuevo aprendiz que hubiera venido con ellos. Entonces, ¿quién era ese muchacho castaño y qué era lo que quería? No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera algún agente de Hydra encubierto, odiaría que fuera así porque ese niño no debía tener más de 18. Podrían estarlo obligando, tal vez bajo amenaza. O tal vez en realidad no era tan joven como parecía y estaba mucho más entrenado de lo que él creía. Tal vez estaba aquí específicamente para encontrar a Tony Stark, a Ironman, y dañarlo de alguna forma...

Abrió la boca una vez más pero su mirada se desvió hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde se escuchó una puerta abrirse y por ella vieron salir a Tony Stark, enfundado como siempre en un traje color vino, que con su playera de AC/DC le daba un aire de despreocupada elegancia.

El millonario les sonrió de medio lado y caminó hasta llegar a su altura.

-Cap.- dijo con su habitual media sonrisa. Lucía calmado y en sus ojos se podía notar que le alegraba reencontrarse con su compañero vengador más de lo que dejaba ver con su aire sereno.

-Tony.- se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos con una sonrisa y un corto pero fuerte abrazo.

-Te ves bien Rogers, ¿Has estado entrenando más, tomaste otro suero?- palmeó los músculos del brazo del rubio.

Steve le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte, Tony. Sam y yo hablamos hace rato de que sería bueno tener una charla todo el equipo antes de vernos con Fury.

-Me parece una muy buena idea.-respondió simplemente.- ¿Después de la cena en mi loft?

-Está bien. Le avisaré al equipo.

-Tony- escucharon la voz femenina al final del pasillo y volvieron la cabeza hacia su dirección. La señorita Pepper Potts venía hacia ellos enfundada en un vestido que era a su vez elegante pero profesional. Los presentes notaron como a Tony se le iluminaron los ojos al verla, como sucedía mucho últimamente, pero no dijeron nada.

-Pepper, que gusto verte- saludó cordial como siempre el Capitán Rogers, tendiéndole la mano. La mujer le devolvió el apretón y se acercó para darle también un abrazo.

-Igualmente Capitán, me alegra mucho verte.- la mujer dirigió su vista a Tony y le sonrió al tiempo que le mostraba su celular donde aparecía lo que al parecer era una lista de tareas.- Quisiera robarles a Tony un momento, tiene cosas que preparar antes de la reunión.

Stark adoptó un semblante más serio al tiempo que asentía mientras se acomodaba el chaleco que se asomaba bajo el costoso saco.

-Cierto, faltan algunas cosas todavía. Happy, ¿puedes venir un segundo? Te necesito para planear algunas cosas.

Por un momento su guardaespaldas palideció un poco. Todavía tenía que encontrar al muchacho.

-En realidad, necesito subir un momeno Tony…

El hombre lo miró con una ceja levantada. Los otros dos también tenían una expresión de curiosidad.

-Yo… Necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco. Estar aquí abajo me está haciendo sentir mareado. Sólo subiré un par de minutos.

Pepper y Tony compartieron una mirada de extrañeza pero terminaron por levantar los hombros y dirigirse al lugar por el que la chica había llegado.

-Está bien, disfruta tu paseo.- Tony palmeó el hombro de Rogers y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar.- Bueno Cap, nos veremos en la cena, entonces.

-Claro,- respondió Steve haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano- nos vemos esta noche. Les diré a los demás que estén ahí.

-Cuento con eso.- el morocho y su rubia compañera entraron por una puerta al final del pasillo y sus voces se perdieron en una de las muchas habitaciones a prueba de sonido.

Happy se despidió apresurado, dispuesto a retomar su búsqueda antes de que su jefe se diera cuenta de que su adorado puberto no estaba en su habitación descansando como él pensaba.

-Me dio gusto verlo Capitán Rogers, nos vemos esta noche.

-Claro, hasta entonces.

El rubio siguió al hombre con la mirada hasta que se encontró enfrente del elevador y lo vio sacar un objeto plateado de su chaqueta: una llave.

Estaba seguro de que vio a Tony guardar la suya en un bolsillo cuando salió de su habitación, y Happy tenía la suya, entonces, ¿de dónde había sacado el niño la llave que le confiscaron?

-¡Happy, espera!

El aludido levantó la cabeza deprisa y detuvo la puerta del ascensor que estaba por cerrarse. Vio al súper soldado acercarse a él con paso apresurado.

-Happy, creo que encontré algo que les pertenece a ti y a Stark.

Se llevó la mano a una de las bolsas de su pantalón y de ella sacó un llavero idéntico al que Happy sujetaba entre sus dedos. El mayor lo miró con detenimiento.

-¿En dónde lo encontró?

-Alguien lo tenía en su posesión. ¿Es tuyo?

_¿Alguien?_ Fantástico. De todos los lugares a donde se pudo haber escapado el muchacho decidió ir directo a encontrarse con nada menos que Capitán América. Aunque, eso no era algo malo, ¿o sí?

-Sí, es mío. ¿Puedo saber quién lo tenía?

Steve lo miró con seriedad y le entregó la llave.

-¿Está bien si retrasas un poco tu paseo por cubierta? Me gustaría que me acompañes al área de interrogación para saber si reconoces a alguien.

_"Área de interrogación"_... La próxima vez que Tony le pidiera que cuidara de su ahijado le diría muy amablemente que le contrate una niñera exclusiva, o un detective privado, lo que fuera que mantuviera a ese chico lejos de los problemas para los que a veces parecía tener alguna especie de imán.

-Claro Capitán, vamos.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Fue muy corto, pero prefiero subir algo así poco a poco que esperar a tener capítulos más largos sin saber cuando los terminaré. Al menos así continúa la historia lento pero seguro o**

**Ahora, los reviews :**

**Invitado: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia.**

**melissamiranda714: Jajajaja estoy de acuerdo contigo, Peter la va a tener difícil .**

**Kagome-Black: Jajajaja tal cual pareciera que eso fue lo que le dijo u_u Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste la relación de Tony y Peter. Ya irá cobrando más importancia conforme avance el fic y poco a poco veremos más de ellos.**

**anaisescalona12: ¡Muchas gracias! n.n Trataré de continuarlo pronto.**

**Lux: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias n.n Se siente muy bien saber que les está gustando la historia, y trataré de actualizar más seguido para no dejarlas en suspenso.**

**mik4959: ¡Muchas gracias! Jajaja prometo que trataré de no abandonarlo, no me gustaría nada acerlo. ¡Y gracias por leer!**

**jinzuho: Justo así n.n Jajaja sólo escribes tu comentario en la cajita, presionas "Post review" y listo o No importa si estás desde tu cuenta o como invitado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Besos!**


	6. Prisionero

**¡Hola! ¡Cómo han estado?**

**¡Les quiero agradecer muchísimo por el recibimiento que ha tenido el fic! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, a todas las que han añadido la historia a favoritos y las que dan follow, y porsupuesto, a las que alimentan mi alma y mi inspiración con sus reviews! ¡En serio lo valoro muchísimo! u**

**Tardé un poco en subir esta parte pero hice el cap un poco más largo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Sin más, aquí está:**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel._**

* * *

**Prisionero**

La espalda de Peter empezaba a sentirse como si estuviera hecha de piedra sólida y fría. Llevaba ya un buen rato en la misma postura firme y alerta desde que su héroe de la infancia, el Capitán América, había salido de la habitación. No se daba cuenta de lo que hacía con las manos, pero no podía dejarlas quietas. Tamborileaba con sus dedos, se tallaba las palmas, se toqueteaba las cutículas… y mientras tanto el hombre frente a él no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Peter trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos, porque era intimidante a pesar de no ser tan corpulento, pero de repente sus miradas se cruzaban por un momento y el adolescente la apartaba enseguida.

El moreno seguía con los brazos cruzados, con la espalda recostada en el respaldo. Lo miraba como si tratara de leerle la mente, y entre momentos Peter se preguntaba si sería posible que pudiera hacerlo.

Necesitaba calmarse. Pero era imposible sabiendo que a estas alturas de seguro Steve Rogers ya sabía que les había mentido en la cara. ¿Lo arrestarían por eso? Tal vez esta vez les dijera la verdad y con eso se aclarara todo.

Le echó otro vistazo al hombre frente a él y esta vez le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos dispuesto a hablar con él. Tal vez si le explicaba todo, entendería que sólo fue una pequeña travesura, que no era algún agente secreto ni nada por el estilo.

Abrió la boca, pero en ese momento escucharon la puerta deslizarse y ambos desviaron la mirada hacia ésta.

Lo que vio lo impresionó, no esperaba encontrarse con esa imagen.

Natasha Romanov, también conocida como la Viuda Negra, entró en la habitación. Pero no venía sola. Un par de hombres escoltaban por los lados a un tercero que estaba esposado por la espalda y al que le habían cubierto la cabeza con una especie de bolsa negra.

En ese momento Sam Wilson se puso de pie en un movimiento rápido y tras echarle una mirada al adolescente, se acercó a su compañera.

Peter se quedó en su lugar observando lo que sucedía. Siguió con su mirada a los hombres que depositaron en una celda al que se encontraba esposado. Lo dejaron sentado en una fría cama de metal, unida a la pared, que sólo tenía una delgada sábana arriba, y acto seguido salieron cerrando la celda con llave.

Mientras tanto, su sentido auditivo mejorado le permitió escuchar la conversación que los Vengadores, que se habían quedado atrás, mantenían.

-No sabemos si es un impostor, o si se trata de un doble agente. Estaba merodeando en los cuartos de control, claramente buscaba algo pero no sabemos qué.

-¿Reconocieron su identidad?

-Todavía no. No parece ser alguien buscado. Pero encontramos algo muy interesante en su bolsillo y tenemos que investigar exactamente qué es lo que pretendía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La mujer extendió la mano hacia uno de los agentes y éste metió la mano en uno de los muchos bolsillos que su traje especial tenía y de allí sacó una bolsa de plástico impermeable como las que Peter había visto que usaban en la televisión para guardar evidencias.

La pelirroja la tomó y se volteó de cara a la puerta junto con Sam para mostrarle lo que ésta contenía. A sus espaldas, Peter intentaba ver el contenido pero quedaba totalmente fuera de su rango de visión.

La chica se acercó a un armario en la pared que tenía muchas puertas, algunas grandes, otras del tamaño del casillero de su escuela, e ingresando una contraseña, abrió una de ellas y depositó la bolsa dentro, para luego cerrarla de nuevo.

En ese momento se volteó de nuevo para regresar a hablar con Sam pero notó por primera vez la presencia de la otra persona en la habitación.

Se quedó quieta mirándolo fijamente mientras Peter contenía la respiración. Después miró al moreno junto a ella quien notó su confusión y le explicó.

-Este muchacho andaba merodeando por el complejo con la llave de la habitación de Tony. –Natasha levantó una ceja y se acercó lentamente a él.- Dice que trabaja para Happy. Steve subió a verificar la información. No debe tardar en regresar.

-Vaya, vaya.- La chica se sentó frente a él en el lugar que había ocupado Capitán América un rato atrás y puso los codos sobre sus rodillas inclinándose hacia él.- Así que todos aprovecharon la ocasión para intentar infiltrarse en Shield.

Peter sintió el sudor frío en la frente y la nuca, y sentía como si fuera a empezar a hiperventilar en cualquier momento.

-¡No estaba haciendo eso!- la acusación le había caído de sorpresa.- ¡No soy un espía!

-¿No?- la mujer lo miró con navajas en los ojos- ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?

Sam observó a la mujer y la expresión asustada del chico y se acercó a ellos.

-Nat, deberíamos esperar a que el Cap regrese con la versión de Happy.

La mujer seguía con la mirada fija en el castaño que trataba de hundirse en el sillón frente a ella.

-No veo por qué esperar. Tarde o temprano nos va a tener que decir la verdad.- su voz sonaba gélida. Ahora Peter entendía por qué Tony decía que ella era la mejor en su trabajo. La creía incluso capaz de intimidar al propio Fury si se lo propusiera.- Tienes dos opciones: lo podemos hacer fácil o difícil. La decisión es tuya.

Los otros agentes se acercaron a donde estaban y lo miraban también fijamente. Peter trató de controlarse. Lo último que quería era parecer culpable.

-Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo… yo… Ya les dije. Vengo con el señor Hogan.

-Es mentira.- Fue la respuesta seca de la pelirroja.

Peter miraba a la chica con los ojos como platos y respiraba cada vez más rápido. De nuevo le venía a la mente que sería mejor decirles la verdad, pero ahora era el peor momento porque ya había llegado muy lejos con la mentira. Si cambiaba la versión definitivamente creerían que tenía otras intenciones.

Pero esperen…

En ese momento Tony vino a su cabeza. Él obviamente confirmaría la historia. Lo dejarían ir y se alejaría de esta locura en la que se había metido…

… o simplemente se podrían más neuróticos luego de comprobar que les había mentido, y lo encerrarían hasta que confesara algún crimen inexistente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- repitió la voz fría.

Peter seguía congelado en su lugar. Casi se reprendía mentalmente por reaccionar así, ¡él era Spider-man por el amor de Dios! Sin embargo, es mucho más fácil enfrentar a alguien cuando estás usando una máscara, y en este momento el castaño no tenía ninguna. Su cara era una clara ventana abierta a sus pensamientos y emociones, y eso de alguna manera lo aterraba, y honestamente, también le molestaba.

La rusa resopló e hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.

Les hizo una seña a los dos hombres que habían entrado con ella momentos antes y Peter los vio acercarse a él con intenciones de sujetarlo. En ese momento sintió a su cuerpo ponerse en alerta. Podía reconocer la sensación cosquilleante y eléctrica que le recorría de pies a cabeza cada vez que sentía que se avecinaba un conflicto en el que tendría que defenderse. Era como si su cuerpo reaccionara antes que él mismo, preparándolo para la pelea. Se volvía consciente de sus alrededores y podía detectar sonidos y sensaciones que normalmente pasaba por alto. Honestamente le encantaba sentirse así, tan fuerte, y como si tuviera la fuerza para enfrentarse y defenderse de lo que fuera. Antes de Spider-man nunca se había sentido así, era todo lo contrario. Cualquiera que intentaba lastimarlo lo lograba porque siempre le ganaban en fuerza y tamaño, eso lo hacía sentir indefenso. Pero ya no era así, y eso le encantaba, a veces se sentía invencible.

En un movimiento rápido subió sus pies a la silla y de un salto terminó detrás de esta, interponiéndola entre él y los hombres, que mostraron una fugaz mirada de sorpresa por la reacción del joven. Wilson y Romanov imitaron el gesto, los había tomado por sorpresa. Claramente todos en la sala veían sólo a un chico joven y enclenque, lo último que esperaban era que se resistiera, o menos aún que tuviera la fuerza o destreza para hacerlo. En seguida los hombres se repusieron y, acercando una de sus manos a las armas que guardaban en su cintura, en caso de que esto se saliera de control, continuaron avanzando hacia él.

Peter ya tenía en su mente la secuencia de lo que tendría que hacer para desarmarlos e inmovilizarlos. No le llevaría más de un minuto hacerlo, sólo tenía que tener cuidado del par de Vengadores que lo miraban con intensidad, expectantes de lo que fuera a hacer.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento racional se coló entre toda la adrenalina. No era Spider-man, no en ese momento. Era Peter Parker, y no había manera alguna de explicar que un quinceañero nada atlético que parecía de doce años, pudiera neutralizar a dos agentes y dos Vengadores así como si nada. No podía defenderse sin levantar sospechas de su alter ego.

Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de pensar en una solución mientras veía a los hombres acercarse más y más, cuando el moreno alzó la voz.

-Esperen…- Sam detuvo a uno de ellos con su mano a la altura del pecho y éstos dejaron de avanzar. Entonces se puso enfrente de Peter y elevó las manos en el aire, enseñando sus palmas como en señal de paz.

-Escucha niño, no es necesario que te metas en más problemas de los que ya tienes. Coopera con nosotros y no va a haber necesidad de hacer esto más difícil. No vamos a hacerte daño, pero tendrás que quedarte en una celda para que podamos hacer nuestro trabajo con este sujeto,- señaló con un movimiento de cabeza al hombre que seguía esposado del otro lado de la pared de cristal. -puede ser por las buenas o por las malas.

Peter sabía que sólo tenía una opción. Relajó su postura y agachó la barbilla en señal de rendición.

Ellos compartieron una mirada. La rusa se adelantó y lo tomó por las muñecas, encaminándolo a otra celda igual a la que retenía a aquel misterioso hombre, pero que quedaba frente a la de él.

Peter la observó posicionar su índice en un lugar en la pared junto al vidrio transparente y una luz azul apareció rodeándolo. Bajó su cabeza para que su pupila quedara a la altura de ese mismo punto y la luz cambió a verde. Pudo ver aquella pared translúcida, que era más gruesa de lo que esperaba, deslizarse hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Entra- le dijo fríamente, soltando su brazo, para permitirle avanzar.

El chico entró y la mujer repitió el proceso para cerrar la celda.

Estaba seguro de que habría algún mecanismo que proporcionara oxígeno al pequeño cuarto, porque de lo contrario podría morir asfixiado. No había ventanas, sólo tres paredes con baldosas completamente blancas y la cama metálica. A decir verdad el color le incomodaba en los ojos por lo brillante que parecía bajo la luz, también blanca, que emitían las lámparas empotradas dentro del techo. Además, la temperatura era considerablemente más baja que la de afuera. Se sentía como un esquimal dentro de un iglú.

La mujer le dedicó una última mirada de advertencia desde afuera- como si pudiera hacer algo estando ahí adentro-, y le dio la espalda para dirigirse al otro lado de la habitación.

Él se acercó a la "cama" de metal y se sentó cruzando las piernas sobre ésta, y se recargó dejando los codos sobre sus muslos. Observó a los agentes abrirse paso en la celda frente a él y tomar al sujeto al que habían ingresado momentos antes. Lo sacaron, sujetándolo cada uno de un brazo, y lo encaminaron al fondo de la sala. Cuando pasó frente a su celda, Peter pudo ver por primera vez el rostro del sujeto. Cabello despeinado de color arena, una barba desprolija que seguramente no se había afeitado en un par de días, ojos azules y unos cuantos moretones que seguramente le habrían provocado los mismos agentes cuando lo detuvieron.

Al pasar por delante de su celda sus miradas se encontraron por un momento y Peter se quedó helado. Habría esperado ver en sus ojos desafío o enojo, y tal vez que estuviera oponiendo resistencia o gritando insultos, o por el contrario ver alguna sonrisa fría en su rostro. En su lugar Peter vio una mirada repleta de terror. Parecía como si ese hombre no tuviera ni idea de en dónde se encontraba o qué estaba a punto de sucederle, aunque en realidad, eso último Peter tampoco lo sabía. Por un momento sintió pena por él. No sabía qué habría hecho para que lo detuvieran, pero se preguntaba cómo alguien que se veía tan asustado podía, para empezar, tan siquiera intentar meterse en problemas con esta gente.

Rompieron el contacto visual cuando le colocaron la misma bolsa negra sobre la cabeza con la que llegó. En ese momento empezó a gritar ahogadamente.

-¡¿Qué me van a hacer?! ¡¿A dónde me llevan?! ¡No me pregunten nada! ¡Por favor, no me pregunten nada! ¡No puedo contarles nada! ¡Por favor! ¡Se los ruego! ¡No puedo decir nada!

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda por los gritos del supuesto espía y Peter se fijó en como al llegar al fondo de la alargada habitación, la Viuda Negra repitió el proceso con su huella en la pared y ésta, que no había notado en absoluto que se trataba de una pared falsa, se deslizó mostrando otro de esos extraños elevadores de alta tecnología.

Sam Wilson, que se había acercado a los casilleros de seguridad, abrió el que contenía el objeto que les resultaba tan curioso y desde su celda Peter pudo ver que se trataba de lo que parecía ser un simple reloj digital. No tenía sentido alguno, pero al parecer para ellos ese simple accesorio parecía muy importante.

El moreno pasó frente a su celda y se detuvo frente a ella. Lo miró detenidamente un par de segundos en los que Peter pudo notar que su mirada era mucho más cálida que la de su compañera rusa, pero igual de dura. Finalmente sacó algo del interior de su chaqueta y rápidamente activó la puerta que se hizo a un lado para dejar una pequeña abertura. El hombre le lanzó el objeto, que Peter atrapó fácilmente, y aseguró de nuevo la puerta.

El adolescente bajó la mirada a sus manos y vio que era un paquete con un par de galletas. Miró una vez más a su captor, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento que éste respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Siguió su camino y, tras presionar algunos botones, los cinco adultos desaparecieron detrás de la pared falsa que se cerró una vez más, dejando a Peter completamente sólo en aquel lugar.

* * *

-Cap, ¿me escuchas?

La voz sonó clara en el pequeño dispositivo que el Capitán Rogers portaba en el interior de su oreja. Caminaba junto a Happy Hogan para terminar de una vez con todo este asunto del extraño muchacho. Llevó su mano a ésta y presionó un diminuto botón para comunicar su respuesta.

-Positivo, Sam.

-Hubo una situación en el Área "Y2". Sujeto no identificado. Cargaba un dispositivo de memoria compatible con el sistema. Natasha y yo llevaremos a cabo el interrogatorio.

"Dos en un día…" pensó Cap. No era de extrañar que fueran a tener alguna situación adversa ese día, en realidad lo estaban esperando, pero ¿cómo es que habían podido entrar? No dejaba de pesar en lo ocurrido hace unos meses, y cada vez que lo hacía le causaba mucho estrés, ¿cuántos más infiltrados de Hydra podría haber en SHIELD?

Todavía no había podido hablar al respecto con su equipo, pero había estado planeando hacer algo para localizar y detener a todos los agentes encubiertos. El problema era que sería mucho más complicado de lo que sonaba, y más con el revuelo que todo esto de los acuerdos estaba causando en la agencia de espías y en la comunidad de, como algunos los llamaban, "súper héroes".

-Recibido, Sam.- Contestó con voz seria y continuó- ¿Y nuestro polizón?

\- Está en una celda. El chico no parece peligroso pero lo encerramos para evitar que escape hasta que regresemos.

\- Muy bien, yo voy en camino, me encargaré de él.

-Recibido, Cap.

Happy miró al hombre con curiosidad. ¿Con "polizón" se refería a Peter? El rubio se percató de su mirada y sonrió con cansancio.

-Hemos tenido algunos percances hoy. Tenemos a un par de personas en las celdas de mínima seguridad para interrogarlas.- se detuvo un momento, como pensando bien sus palabras y añadió- Ten mucho cuidado Happy. Parece que hay alguien aprovechando la situación para intentar acercarse lo más posible a los Vengadores y a Shield, y eso incluye a todos sus allegados. No sabemos todavía por qué o para qué exactamente, pero es mejor mantenerse alerta.

Happy frunció el ceño pensativo y lo miró.

-¿Por qué lo dice Capitán?

-El lugar en donde encontraron a uno de los detenidos, el área Y, es una zona restringida. Esa y el área X resguardan información confidencial, y ese hombre cargaba un dispositivo de almacenamiento que era compatible con la tecnología del Helicarrier. No fue casualidad que anduviera rondando por ahí. Iba específicamente a robar información. Tal vez le robó a alguien el dispositivo igual que la llave con la que obtuvo el acceso a esas zonas, y si él pudo, sea quien sea, no sabemos cuántos más tal vez estén intentando hacer lo mismo justo ahora.

* * *

Peter estaba seguro de que no habían transcurrido ni 10 minutos cuando escuchó a los agentes regresar por las mismas puertas por las que habían desaparecido al fondo de la habitación. Estaba acostado a lo largo de la barra metálica pero se incorporó deprisa cuando los vio salir del pasadizo.

La agente Romanov y Sam Wilson caminaban deprisa y hablaban casi a gritos por el intercomunicador pidiendo asistencia médica. El adolescente palideció cuando se dio cuenta de que sus palabras apresuradas estaban acompañadas de algunas manchas de sangre en sus manos y su ropa. ¿Qué había pasado allá abajo en esos pocos minutos para que volvieran en ese estado?, y ¿en dónde estaba el sujeto y los otros agentes? En ese momento el adolescente no pudo evitar imaginarse lo peor. Imágenes de técnicas de tortura policiacas vinieron a su cabeza, o tal vez el hombre los había atacado y lo habían dejado inconsciente abajo junto con los cuerpos de sus compañeros heridos.

-Afirmativo. ¡Revisamos los signos vitales, pero hay heridas graves! Los esperamos, ¡no se demoren!

En ese momento los ojos del joven se cruzaron con los de la rusa y empezó a respirar más de prisa. Si la mujer ya era imponente a pesar de su físico compacto, lo era ahora todavía más con la sangre fresca en sus manos que hacía juego con su cabello pelirrojo.

La vio acercarse a su compañero y hablarle en voz baja, que su oído pudo captar fácilmente.

-¿Crees que deberíamos interrogarlo ahora?

El moreno se veía inseguro al respecto. Su mirada era seria, como analizando la situación.

-Creo que sería mejor esperar a que lleguen los paramédicos, por si acaso.

Peter tragó saliva pesadamente y se tensó todavía más. Honestamente prefería que lo interrogaran para decirles toda la verdad y largarse de ahí de una vez. ¿En dónde demonios se había metido? Y sólo por querer ver un poco el lugar. Esta situación estaba empezando a encabezar la lista de estupideces que había hecho hasta ahora en su vida. Realmente deseaba que Tony se diera cuenta de que no estaba y viniera por él ya mismo. No importa si se ponía furioso con él, sólo quería alejarse de ese lugar y que lo dejasen de ver como si fuera algún espía enemigo.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a decirles todo, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Peter!- el sonido llegó estridente desde la puerta. Por ella entraron Steve Rogers y Happy Hogan delante de él. El castaño nunca se había sentido tan feliz de verlo en su vida.

El corpulento hombre se acercó a la celda del muchacho y lo revisó de arriba abajo con una mirada preocupada. Su mirada se detuvo en la pared de cristal que lo separaba de la libertad y dirigió su vista a los demás presentes.

-¿Conoces al muchacho, Happy?- Steve llegó a su lado y los miró a ambos inquisitivamente.

El hombre soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo conozco.- su voz sonaba molesta, como preparada para regañarlo en cualquier momento, pero se concentró en aclarar las cosas.- El muchacho vino con nosotros. Tomó mi llave sin permiso,- de nuevo el tono de mamá enojada- pero está con nosotros.

Los tres Vengadores frente a ellos intercambiaron miradas. Observaron por un momento a Peter que por fin sentía que podía respirar de nuevo y después de nuevo a Happy.

-Entonces, ¿lo que dice es cierto?- Sam los observaba con atención.

En ese momento Steve dio un paso adelante con confusión en el rostro.

-Espera, dijiste que no había nadie nuevo trabajando contigo. Entonces, ¿el chico está mintiendo o no?

El hombre dirigió una mirada fugaz a los otros dos agentes que se encontraban en la habitación y miró de nuevo a Steve de una forma que a Peter le resultó curiosa. Él pareció entender el mensaje silencioso de "les explico después", y no insistió más cuando Happy respondió.

-No es un criminal, muchachos. El chico viene conmigo.

Peter soltó el aire y le sonrió con alivio y vergüenza. Sam se acercó a la pared junto a él y activó el mecanismo para dejarlo salir. Los Vengadores todavía lo miraban con dureza, en especial Natasha. Claramente la mujer no se fiaba para nada de él. Tampoco los otros dos, pero no le daban tanto miedo como la espía rusa.

Vaya manera había sido esa de conocer a sus héroes de la infancia. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de conocer a sus ídolos, quienes habían sido su ejemplo a seguir durante años, o al menos a tres de ellos, y lo echaba a perder así.

Maldita. Suerte. Parker.

Luego de un momento incómodo en el que Peter llegó al lado de Happy silenciosamente, sin saber que decir, por la puerta entraron un hombre y una mujer, ambos vestidos con el mismo equipo que todos los demás agentes de Shield, pero vestían por encima de éste una bata blanca con una cruz roja en la espalda. En ese momento los recién llegados se dieron cuenta de la sangre en la ropa y manos de la Viuda negra y de Falcon. Happy abrió los ojos y tomó aire con sorpresa y rápidamente dirigió su mirada preocupada a Peter para darle una segunda revisión al muchacho, como queriéndose asegurar que esa sangre no era de él.

Falcon les hizo un gesto a los paramédicos y mandándole una última mirada a Peter, los acompañó al pasadizo al fondo del cuarto una vez más. Cuando las puertas se abrieron entraron rápidamente junto con una tabla plegable, una camilla, supuso Peter.

-Espero que en otro momento nos puedan aclarar este malentendido.- dijo fríamente la chica alternando la mirada entre Peter y Happy.

Rogers pareció recordar algo en ese momento y la miró.

-Tony quiere que nos reunamos hoy con él para poder hablar, todo el equipo.- Entonces miró a Peter frente a él.- Tal vez entonces puedas explicarnos lo que pasó aquí.

Peter se entabló y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, mirando a los ojos con dificultad a su héroe de la infancia.

La pared trasera se abrió una vez más y por ella salió Wilson que se dirigió a Natasha y le dijo con pesadez.

-Ya no hay signos vitales.

Detrás de él salieron los paramédicos cargando sobre la camilla un cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado, al que apenas podían reconocérsele los rasgos faciales, como si se los hubieran molido a golpes.

Peter se puso helado y palideció ante la visión.

El Capitán América tomó cuidadosa pero rápidamente al muchacho del hombro, haciéndolo retroceder para tapar su visión con su cuerpo, al tiempo que Happy hacía lo mismo hasta dejarlo detrás de él.

Natasha le lanzó una mirada que podía definirse como "Sácalo de aquí", y el hombre no necesitó que lo repitieran. Hizo que el castaño se girara sobre sus pies y lo empujó hacia la puerta que los sacaría de la sala de interrogaciones.

Antes de cruzar el umbral, Peter lanzó una última mirada hacia atrás para ver cómo los agentes cubrían el cuerpo del desconocido que había empezado a chorrear sangre en el suelo que momentos antes brillaba bajo el reflejo de la blanca iluminación.

Ahogó la sensación de náusea que empezaba a crecer en su estómago, y salió deseando no haber visto nada de eso.

* * *

-No le digas, por favor…

-Ah, pero claro que se lo diré.

-No fue mi intención hacer tanto alboroto…

-¡El Capitán América tuvo que ir a buscarme porque pensó que eras un espía de Hydra!

-¡Eso no fue mi culpa! En mi opinión exageraron bastante…

-En mi opinión Tony debería dejarte encerrado en tu habitación hasta navidad.

Peter caminaba junto a Happy en dirección a su suite. Trataba de disculparse y de convencer al mayor de que no le contara nada de lo sucedido a su padrino, pero claramente no estaba teniendo éxito. En su voz se notaba lo nervioso que estaba por como Tony se fuera a tomar todo este asunto pero al mayor no parecía importarle.

-No me voy a volver a salir así, lo prometo. Ni tomaré tus llaves sin permiso, ni les mentiré a los Vengadores.

-Ni tampoco le mentirás a Tony porque tú vas a decirle lo que sucedió.

Peter bajó los hombros con resignación y desvió su vista del hombre, al pasillo frente a él. Caminaron hacia la entrada y Happy abrió la puerta. Dejó entrar al muchacho por delante y éste se tiró en el sofá negro de cuero. Se sentía agotado por alguna razón. No se había dado cuenta del bajón de energía que le había provocado la adrenalina de estar en una sala de interrogación con los Vengadores sospechando quién sabe qué de él.

Hogan se sentó en el otro sillón y puso los codos sobre las rodillas en un gesto de cansancio. Al parecer la situación no sólo había afectado a Peter. El adolescente sabía que él se estresaba mucho cuando Tony le pedía que lo cuidara porque se tomaba muy en serio el tratar de mantenerlo a salvo, y eso a veces lo hacía sentir culpable. Sobre todo cuando sus deberes como Spiderman lo metían en una situación donde definitivamente tendría que desaparecer un par de horas para luego reaparecer con heridas y moretones utilizando alguna excusa como que lo habían golpeado en la escuela o alguien lo había intentado asaltar, o cosas por el estilo.

Lo escuchó soltar un suspiró y dirigió su vista a él, que lo miró también.

-¿En qué estabas pensando Peter? ¿No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que fue?- se pasó una mano por la cabeza, dejando ver su estrés- Toda la gente aquí está armada, y esperando constantemente algún tipo de ataque o infiltración, y a ti se te ocurre pasearte por ahí como si estuvieras en tu escuela sin ningún tipo de cuidado. ¡Ni siquiera sabías a donde ibas!

Bueno, tal vez tuviera razón, tenía que admitirlo, si fue estúpido. Pero no pudo evitarlo, ¡estaba en un complejo ultra secreto de SHIELD! ¿Cómo podía quedarse encerrado en su cuarto en lugar de aprovechar para verlo todo?

El mayor exhaló con fuerza y recargó su cabeza es sus manos, tapándose la boca con ellas, todavía con los codos sobre las rodillas. En su mirada había alivio. Peter miró al hombre frente a él y una oleada de culpa le sobrevino. No había sido su intención preocuparlo así, ni causar tanto revuelo. Tal vez debió pensar mejor las cosas. Para él era muy fácil sentirse seguro porque conocía sus habilidades, pero para los demás era sólo un muchacho enclenque y nerd, no alguien que pudiera protegerse así mismo si se metía en problemas con un asesino entrenado o un súper soldado.

-Happy, en serio lo siento…

El hombre levantó la mirada y lo observó con cansancio.

-No volveré a hacer algo como eso de nuevo, lo prometo.

Él lo miró con una sonrisa de lado y le dijo en un tono divertido.

-No te vas a librar del castigo, muchacho. Los ojos de cachorro funcionan con Tony, conmigo no.

-No,- Peter lo miró serio, directo a los ojos- lo digo en serio. Lo lamento mucho. No importa si me castigan, pero en serio, lo siento.

El mayor suavizó su mirada y le sonrió con paciencia.

-Lo sé, eres un buen muchacho.- Se levantó del asiento mientras le daba una palmada en la rodilla- Travieso, flojo, desordenado… Pero eres un buen chico, Parker. Si te regaño no sólo es por Tony, es porque yo también me preocupo por ti. Eres parte de la familia, Peter.

El adolescente le devolvió la sonrisa mientras lo veía marcharse a su habitación. Lanzó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá. Se quedó así recostado por unos minutos, disfrutando de nuevo de su libertad.

De repente recordó al hombre en la celda, al otro prisionero.

Recordó su rostro, aterrado antes de entrar al interrogatorio, y destrozado cuando salió de ahí sin vida. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y trató con todas sus fuerzas de alejar esa imagen de su cabeza.

A pesar de ya haberla visto, demasiadas veces para su edad, la muerte era algo que todavía le impactaba, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un asesinato. No entendía cómo alguien podía lidiar con la idea de arrebatarle su vida a otro ser humano. Simplemente no podría vivir con eso. Sería una carga en la conciencia demasiado pesada y un arrepentimiento muy profundo para poder avanzar con su vida. Para él, todos merecían la oportunidad de redimirse, o por lo menos ser juzgados con justicia. Es por eso que en sus patrullajes como el arácnido, él nunca había matado a nadie. Dejaba que la policía se encargara de ellos, si lograban escapar a la cárcel y volvían al crimen, entonces los volvería a capturar. Todas las veces que fuera necesario.

De nuevo se le vinieron a la cabeza los ojos del sujeto, y se preguntó si él se habría arrepentido y cambiado, de haber tenido la oportunidad. Ya no podía, la carne molida de su rostro sin vida se lo recordaba.

Apretó los ojos con más fuerza y sacudió la cabeza. Ya no quería pensar en eso.

Decidió enfocarse en otros rasgos, mejor. No lo había podido observar demasiado, pero pudo ver que llevaba puestos unos jeans y playera, ambos en color negro, debajo de una gabardina gris oscuro no muy larga. También llevaba guantes negros de cuero, posiblemente para no dejar huellas o marcas por donde tocara.

Pensó en el objeto que la Viuda Negra había guardado bajo llave, eso que parecía un reloj, y trató de hilar las cosas para descubrir qué pudo haber hecho ese hombre para que fuera capturado, y más tarde, al parecer, asesinado a golpes. No se le ocurría nada más además del hecho de que se había intentado infiltrar. Tal vez quisiera conocer algún plan secreto o algo por el estilo. En realidad hay miles de razones para infiltrarse en una agencia como Shield y cualquiera pudo haber sido la suya.

Tal vez después de ese día sería difícil para él ver a ese par de Vengadores de la misma manera, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de si debía sentirse así, después de todo, ese era su trabajo. Simplemente era la parte de la que nadie hablaba, el trabajo sucio que no aparece en las noticias porque están muy ocupados hablando de lo cool que es que de nuevo salvaron al mundo o de las donaciones a la caridad. O por lo menos así era, hasta hace algunos meses.

Últimamente se hablaba mucho de los daños colaterales que sus hazañas dejaban y de las personas que habían sido puestas en peligro mientras se intentaba rescatarlas. La gente estaba hablando, y estaba cada vez más enojada.

Cuando le preguntaba a Tony al respecto, él simplemente decía que era normal que no todos estuvieran felices con sus métodos, que siempre hay bajas y bla bla bla… Pero él sentía que el magnate no era del todo sincero. Le preocupaba lo que decía la gente, staba seguro. No lo notaba en su voz, que siempre sonaba confiada cuando le preguntaba sobre el tema, pero sí en sus ojos cuando veían juntos las noticias en las que podían ver de fondo edificios destrozados y hospitales hasta el tope.

Tal vez la gente tenía razón, pero ¿qué hacer? ¿Dejar de rescatarlos? Continuamente se veía ante esta pregunta como Spider-man, cada vez que lo criticaba el Dairy Bugle, pero hasta ahora la respuesta siempre había sido: No. No pensaba dejar de ayudar a la gente que lo necesitara, así eso significara que la ciudad entera lo odiara, aunque esperaba que el día en que eso sucediera no fuera a llegar nunca. Pero si llegaba, y todos lo odiaran, él nunca olvidaría que "un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad", y a veces esa responsabilidad significa hacer lo que la gente necesita y no lo que la gente quiere. Así fuera a costa de su desprecio, mientras se necesitara de él, Peter siempre sería Spider-man.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora. ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor denme su opinión en los reviews para saber qué piensan de la historia, para mí es muy lindo poder leer sus comentarios. Siéntanse libres de lanzar tomatazos también si quieren, una crítica constructiva nos viene bien a todos.**

**Anais2000pnf: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que continúe gustándote n.n**

**MichRoset: ¡Holaaa! ¡Gracias por tu comentario, se siente muy bien leer que les gusta tanto la historia! Lo de Peter y Tony lo entendiste perfecto n.n Tony es su padre pero no se lo ha dicho y Peter cree que es su padrino. ¡Hasta luego, espero leerte pronto!**

**Karlicm: Thank you so much! Lol Yep, I think Happy has a lot to explain to Tony XD**

**Kagome-Black: Jajajaja me suena muy justo, una jubilación muy bien pagada XD Al pobre Peter ya veremos como le irá en el próximo cap juju**

**Akabashi Yuu: jajajaja XD Gracias por leer**

**dannaduro: Listoooo :D**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Besos!**

**Melopea**


End file.
